


No Deal without Benefits

by cherryblossom



Series: Sins of High School Boys [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, enjoy some porn, porn porn porn, straight out porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom/pseuds/cherryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata really needs his cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Deal without Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cigarette_and_Gin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_and_Gin/gifts).



> For you who haven't read part 1. They playseven minutes of heaven. Go read it if you want. 
> 
> That this was written, is completely cigarette_and_gin's fault TTuTT
> 
> This isn't beta'd, I'll do it another day. I think. Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes ...

Hijikata sighed. It's been almost a week since the party and he felt weird.  
  
He could remember the hands of the schools own "yorozuya". He did random jobs, and sold most things you could ask for (for some reason it all began on the letter C): candy, condoms, coke, cheat sheets, crappy porn and most importantly, cigarettes.  
  
Cigarettes were how the two of met. He was the reason Hijikata smoked.  
  
It had began when he followed Kondo along to buy chocolate for him to give Otae-san on Valentines day. Gintoki had raised an eyebrow after Kondo skipped away in happiness humming love songs.  
  
"You don't have a date?" Gintoki asked, with a caramel in his mouth.  
  
Hijikata blushed. "That's none if your business", he snapped.  
  
"Cool down, kiddo. Gin-san is only trying to be nice", the silver head said and rose from his seat on the stairs.  
  
"I'm normally not this nice, but I feel sorry for you, kid. You clearly have a stick deep up your ass", Gintoki said and handed him a package of cigarettes. Hijikata's face turned into a frown but before he could reply the guy pushed the package on him.  
  
"Save your breath, kiddo. Happy Valentine's", Gintoki said and left the room.  
  
  
  
The package had been buried in Hijikata's desk for weeks, before he decided to try one when he was home alone. He had ended up coughing a lot at first, but as soon as he got a hang of it he could feel the nicotine soothing him and, he will admit, it was thrilling to do something he wasn't allowed.  
  
The next week he stood before Gintoki again, and their meetings became way more frequent.  
  
But Hijikata had forgotten when the thrill died down and the reason he continued was due to obsession. Maybe a nicotine obsession, which would've made sense. Or maybe it was an obsession to just see the yorozuya every other day.  
  
  
  
Hijikata snapped out of his trail of thought as the bell rang. Lunch break. He checked his pockets, he had no cigarettes left, he was desperate for a smoke.  
  
After the party Hijikata felt weird by having to encounter the permfreak. He had even stolen his mothers cigarettes to avoid him. His mother had been pissed, but hadn't caught him. But he couldn't risk stealing them again.  
  
He took a deep breath and went to the yorozuya's usual spot, the exit to the roof.  
  
  
  
He walked the stairs quietly and spotted Gintoki playing games on his phone. Hijikata stopped and inspected him.  
  
"I know you're there, Hijikata", Gintoki said without looking up.  
  
Hijikata shuffled on his feet, trying to not look at Gintoki. "Um, I'm ..." he started.  
  
"Are out of cigarettes", the yorozuya completed his sentence. Hijikata only nodded.  
  
"You know what, Hijikata-san?" Gintoki's auburn eyes met Hijikata's deep blue ones. "I have a deal for you". Gintoki raised from his spot and went up to Hijikata, holding out a package mayoboros.  
  
Hijikata trued to grasp them, but Gintoki snatched them out of his reach. I think we can change your payment for these", he smirked, standing close to Hijikata. So close that Hijikata could smell his sugary breath.  
  
"What to?" Hijikata asked boringly, to not let Gintoki win whatever game he was playing.  
  
"Let's go from cash and coin. To something ... More, how should I say this, _intimate_ ", he said softly, lips next to Hijikata's ear so he could hear the movements of them. A blush formed on his face despite his trial to hide it and he looked at his feet, not knowing what to reply.  
  
Gintoki licked at his ear and placed his hands on Hijikata's waist. Even if they were the same size, Gintoki were bigger. _Broader_.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Let's do this". Hijikata turned his head and their lips met in a desperate kiss.  
  
When Hijikata's tounge asked for allowance, Gintoki pushed him up against a wall and the kissing went wilder. Hijikata's hands were tangled in curls of Gintoki's hair and Gintoki's hands roamed from under Hijikata's shirt, to cupping his ass through the school uniform.  
  
"We have to, we can't", Hijikata said in between pants.  
  
"What?" Gintoki asked only paying attention to finding the sweet spot of Hijikata's neck.  
  
"People can come here", Hijikata moaned at the "here", for Gintoki found the little spot, murmuring a "bingo" under his breath.  
  
"Okey, then. Come with me".  
  
And even thought the hard-ons, ghosting un their pants, Gintoki took his hand and hurried off to the janitor's closet, a few stairs down.  
  
"Doesn't this require keys?" Hijikata panted, wanting nothing more than to press himself against Gintoki, craving the friction.  
  
"Who do you take me for", Gintoki said, not meaning it as a question, as he pulled out a pair of keys that unlocked the door.  
  
Once the door was closed behind them, Gintoki quickly pushed him to the wall again. He quickly unzipped his customers pants while Hijikata fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Turn around", Gintoki moaned into his ear as he pulled down the unnecessary fabric.  
  
Hijikata nodded and did as he was told. And as he felt a bulge up against his ass, one hand (significantly bigger than his own) trailed along his lips, asking for allowance that Hijikata agreed to, and another one grab his member slowly stroking it.  
  
He knew he'd have to really wet the fingers for it to hurt less, so he licked at the fingers with all his might. He could feel the bulge at his butt growing bigger and he couldn't help himself pushing back for friction.  
  
"So eager", Gintoki teased as he took out the fingers from Hijikata's warm heat, and stopped stroking his dick, fully exposed to the janitor's detergents. His hands instead moved to spread his ass, wet fingers trailed cirkles round his hole as Hijikata could feel himself twitch.  
  
"So desperate, Hijikata-san", Gintoki said lovingly and kissed his buttcheek.  
  
"Don't talk to my ass, you dick", Hijikata frowned.  
  
"What did you say, butt-chan" Gintoki asked and put his ear against his cheek causing Hijikata to blush like mad. "Oh you want it inside you? No problems, I'll be gentle". And so Gintoki pushed in his first finger. Hijikata fought his hardest to hold back his moan in both pleasure and, but small whimpers still escaped.  
  
"Relax, Hijikata", Gintoki said and just as Hijikata relaxed, he felt something wet next to his fingers, causing extreme pleasure  
  
"Oi, don't lick it there it's ..." The pleasure was too much, Hijikata had to bite his own knuckles not to moan. "Dirty", he whimpered desperately and he could feel Gintoki smirk and lick even wider stripes next to his fingers.  
  
Another finger was added and Hijikata gasped. Slowly, Gintoki moved the fingers in and out, scissoring them, still pressing kisses every so often on his hole and his cheeks.  
  
And when the third finger entered Hijikata, Gintoki hit a spot that caused Hijikata to lose his control.  
  
"Found it", he heard Gintoki hum from behind him as he continued massaging the spot.  
  
"F-found what", he tried to ask, but could only pay attention to the pleasure. "M-more", he moaned and desperately arched his back for more, forgetting he even asked a question.  
  
The fingers did the opposite, though, and slipped out.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he could hear a zipper going down and Gintoki spitting in his own hand.  
  
"Relax again", was the only thing Gintoki said as he kissed Hijikata's neck, and entered him.  
  
Hijikata could feel a burn by the friction and wanted but his knuckles so hard he could taste the blood.  
  
"Hijikata, relax", Gintoki said in the most caring voice Hijikata had ever heard escaping Gintoki's lips. "It'll feel better soon".  
  
Hijikata nodded and for a while they just stood still, waiting for Hijikata's command for movement.  
  
But that command never came. Instead, Gintoki said that he was gonna start moving, and got his reply through nodding.  
  
Slowly, he moved his dick out from  
Hijikata, and slowly he moved back in again. "Tell me if it hurts", he added and picked up the pace.  
  
And Gintoki had been right. The first burn soon disappeared and was exchanged with a pleasure so intense Hijikata thought he was going to lose his mind.  
  
"Ah, Gin... toki ..." he moaned. "More … faster, more".  
  
Gintoki couldn't control himself anymore and turned Hijikata around, desperate to see his face, to press his lips onto the smaller student's.  
  
He put Hijikata's legs around his hips and Hijikata automatically dug them deep into his back as he rammed into him.  
  
"G-Gin ..." Hijikata panted. "I'm close".  
  
"Me, too, just wait a little", Gintoki panted back and soon he released hot liquid inside the cigarette addict's ass along with Hijikata cumming all over their chests.  
  
They both panted for a while, catching their breaths and then Gintoki pulled out.  
  
"Fuck ..." Hijikata said and pointed at his school uniform that was still on. "I'm all sticky".  
  
"Well I think I can help you with that", Gintoki smirked. "I also sell some clothing".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But that comes to a price", Gintoki hummed and smiled sadistically.  
  
"No, you caused this you fucking asshole take responsibility", Hijikata hissed and started clawing after Gintoki like a cat, but the intense pain he could feel up his back, prevented him from reaching the guy who had just had his dick up his ass.  
  
"It seems we probably have to stay here 'till school's over anyways", Gintoki looked into his eyes and gave the raven haired boy another kiss.  
  
  
  
In total they ended up doing it three more times, until school was over and all students had gone home. Gintoki had to carry him all the way back home and give him 15 cigarette packages as payback.


End file.
